Testing
by LadyKiko
Summary: This is yaoi so if yo don't like don't read! Kaname suddenly comes up and kisses Zero saying it was only a test. Soon it leads Zero into confusion. By the way I hate Yuuki so I say mean things about her in this X:3
1. Chapter 1

**Testing**

**Chapter One**

Day after day Zero had been dealing with far too many things. From Yuuki acting like a total bitch and flipping out to his damn blood cravings that seemed to be coming on more frequently. He couldn't stand having to go through all of this day after day. It was slowly driving him insane. Though little did he know that soon more things would drive him even more insane.

Classes had gotten out and the watchers job was over so Zero began to walk around the school to head to his bedroom. There was nothing else better to do at this moment. He thought that maybe if he was lucky that he would be able to get some rest. Though in reality he knew this was probably not possible.

Zero was close to reaching his bedroom when his worst nightmare appeared before him. The vampire Kaname Kuran. He glared at the vampire reaching his hand towards his bloody rose gun. "What are you doing here Kuran? Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked scowling not in the mood for the vampire to be around him at the moment.

Kaname looked at Zero for a few seconds. He looked at how adorable he looked and then smirked in his mind. _'This will only be a test.'_ He thought as he grabbed Zero's arms and pined him to the wall.

Zero's eyes went wide in shock as he felt the vampire pin him to the wall. "What are you doing Kuran?" He asked with anger in his voice. He tried to struggle from Kaname's grip.

Kaname gently kissed Zero on the lips and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the other male's lips against his own. _'Just a test.'_ He thought as he continued to kiss Zero on the lips.

Zero's eyes got wider and wider and he blushed a deep shade of red as he felt his lips lock with Kaname's. He was unable to break free from Kaname's grip.

Kaname pulled back.

Zero continued to blush as he looked up at Kaname. "W-what was that for?" He asked almost to surprised to even speak. _'Did he seriously just kiss me? Why? Why did that stupid vampire do that to me?'_ He thought as his mind began to fill up with many questions.

"It was only a experiment. A test. That's all. Don't worry yourself with it." Kaname said in a calm voice as he walked away. Kaname knew that he had just lied to Zero and himself. That kiss wasn't a test at all. He had liked the white haired male for quit some time but he had no idea how he would be able to express his feelings towards the other male for many reasons. He just wasn't able to bring it up.

Zero stood there in the hallway still very very shocked. He really couldn't believe that Kaname had kissed him. "Only a test?" He screamed at the man pouting slightly. 'Wait! Why am I pouting?' He thought blushing. He was feeling very confused more than ever now.

Kaname sighed as he continued to walk away from Zero. He knew that it seemed that Zero would never have the same feelings for him as he did. Though of course he could never tell anyone about his feelings for Zero. He would surly be in big trouble.

Zero put his hand up to his mouth feeling his lips slightly. "Damn blood-sucker." He said as he began to walk back to his room. He tried to block out the memory of that kiss. He didn't need another thing complicating his life. His life was complicated enough.

He ran one hand through his hair as he walked into his room. He was hoping that he would be able to get some must needed rest. He looked in his room only to see Headmaster sitting on his bed. "God dammit! What are you doing here?" He screamed not in the mood for the extremely happy man.

Headmaster looked at Zero with a concerned look. "You seem troubled. Are you all right Zero?" He asked as he walked over to Zero putting his hand on his forehead. "Hmm... No fever."

Zero growled slightly very annoyed. "Get your hands off of me!" He screamed not wanting anyone in his room at the moment. All he wanted was to lay down, close his eyes, and try to forget about that stupid vampire Kaname kissing him.

Headmaster removed his hand from Zero's forehead. "Something is troubling you. You are not good at hiding anything." He said as his normal happy face turned into a serious one. "Won't you tell me what happened?"

Zero shook his head. "There is nothing to say. Nothing at all." He said sighing. His mind was not currently there at the moment. It was off somewhere else. He wasn't sure why though. He didn't know why he was spending so much time thinking about that stupid Kaname. He was getting very tired of it though. He wished that his mind would stop thinking about him but, it seemed that his mind would never stop. It seemed that his mind wanted to keep tormenting him with the thought of Kaname and nothing else. He hated it.

Headmaster shook his head. "I guess I will be going. But please be careful. Yuuki will start to worry about you." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Like I care about that bitch anymore." He said as he laid down on his bed closing his eyes. Even as his eyes closed he could only think about Kaname's lips against his own. The thought was torturing him. He did not like this at all. He did not like the tormenting thought of all of this.

He curled himself up into a ball and starred at his door with a blank expression. "Why? Why am I having these strange feelings?" He said as he sighed.

Confusion. Yes it seemed that that was what Zero was going through. Confusion. He was confused about anything and everything all thanks to Kaname's kiss. He seemed to be unable to confront his feelings if there were any.

Zero removed his shirt and again curled up in a ball and fell asleep. His mind only thinking about Kaname's kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Zero soon fell into a deep sleep until he awoke to what he thought was morning. He stretched and got into his uniform. He was feeling much better than he did the night before when that stupid vampire decided to kiss him. He yawned and walked over to his dresser to get some socks when he saw a note on top of the dresser. He picked the note up and read it.

It read:

_Dear Zero,_

_Headmaster told me to let you sleep. You didn't look so good last night and I agreed that it would be for the best. You looked really ill and it made me worry. Anyways, no classes for you today. I hope you feel much better and I made some food for you when you wake up. It should be in the fridge. Feel better!_

_Love,_

_Yuuki_

He starred at the note and growled in annoyance. He would have been perfectly fine attending classes today! He hated that the stupid bitch made this decision for him. Sure, he would have probably thought about that kiss that happened last night between him and Kuran. But he would have been fine!

He blushed slightly when he thought about that kiss. He shook his head and looked over at the clock and sighed. "Well classes are over. No point in doing anything now. Might as well go eat that food." He said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the food that Yuuki had made for him and ate it without a second thought.

Soon after he had finished eating, he heard a knock at the door. _'Who the hell could that be?'_ He thought as he walked over to the door and answered it. His expression went quickly from perfectly content to anger when he saw who was at the door. Kaname Kuran. "What do you want?" He asked very much annoyed.

"Good afternoon to you too sleepy head." Kaname said as he allowed himself into the room. He shut the door behind him. "Where's your room?" He asked Zero.

"God damnit! Answer my question blood-sucker! And I am NOT going to tell you where my room is!" Zero screamed at Kaname.

Kaname simply smirked at the screaming man. _'So amusing.' _He thought. "Let's just say I'm here to another test. That is all Zero. Now show me to your room." He said as he made a step closer to Zero. "But then again, I'm pretty sure I could find it on my own." He grabbed one of Zero's wrists tightly and walked to a room, with the other man struggling under his grip, which he thought was Zero's. And what do you know, he was right.

Zero continued to struggle not liking where any of this was going. "Oh no you don't Kuran! I am not going to be raped by you!" He screamed as he reached for his gun with the hand that was not being held in a death grip by the vampire and then silently cussed at himself. He didn't have his gun on him.

He soon felt himself being pushed down on the bed by Kaname and yelped as he felt himself get pinned to the bed by the other male. He struggled underneath the man's body, but couldn't get free. He soon felt Kaname's lips against his own and his face turned bright red. He kept his lips tightly closed so the vampire wouldn't gain access to the inside of his mouth.

Seeing that this was going to go nowhere, Kaname removed his lips form Zero's. "Why do you keep denying me Zero? Don't you want my test to be accurate?" He asked.

Zero shook his head. "Hell no!" He yelled and began to struggle once more. "Stop being so damn perverted! I hate you so let me go!"

Kaname thought for a moment. He then leaned his head down to Zero's ear. "I might let you go if you stop struggling and let me continue my little test." He whispered his Zero's ear.

Zero blushed again and sighed. He knew that this was probably the only way out of this. "Fine Kuran. No funny business though. That means no raping me!" He said turning his head to the side not wanting to make eye contact with Kaname.

Kaname smirked and released Zero from his grasp. He had him now. "Perfect." He said as his lips met Zero's once again.

Zero's face was as red as a tomato when their lips met once again. He had to admit to himself that yes, he enjoyed this. Though he would never tell Kaname this. He slowly began to kiss the other man back and felt Kaname's tongue enter his mouth. He moaned softly into the kiss as he felt the vampire's tongue exploring every little bit of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and ran his fingers through his hair.

He soon hear a gasp coming from the doorway and quickly pushed Kaname off of him and looked at the doorway only to see the annoying brat. Damn, and he was beginning to enjoy this too.


End file.
